


Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by Bodacious_Boudica



Series: Seventeen Smutty fanfic (OH so genius....) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: Standing in your boyfriend's room holding up a pair of lacy red panties, as your boyfriend stood not two meters away from you, wrapped in a towel and dripping water onto the floor with his mouth hanging open, was embarrassing.Standing there bare foot, a in ratty old tracksuit pants and tshirt with a boner when you were supposed to be sick, was even worse.





	Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Improbaby good first time sex and written from Vernon's perspective. Vernon has a filthy mouth. Also consent is very sexy.  
> I also recently started a Tumblr! Please follow me on xiuminasboosual.  
> The ugly link below should take you to the mood board I made for this story. 
> 
> https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/172302084481/so-fic-two-is-in-the-editing-phase-credit-to-the
> 
> Also please if you read take the time to comment. I'm a new writer so I'm always looking for ways to improve my skills and I can only do that with feedback.

"Wishing to be the friction in your jeans"  
-Sugar We're Going Down, Fallout Boy 

 

Standing in your boyfriend's room holding up a pair of lacy red panties, as your boyfriend stood not two meters away from you, wrapped in a towel and dripping water onto the floor with his mouth hanging open, was embarrassing.  
Standing there bare foot, a in ratty old tracksuit pants and tshirt with a boner when you were supposed to be sick, was even worse. But let's start from the beginning shall we?

XxxxxxxxxX

In all honesty Vernon had always had a thing for Seungkwan. Even when he was too young to understand exactly what it was. (It was a boner.... But I digress) They had always been close, predebut video existed of them lying all over each other, often lost in their own little world. Vernon still cringed now whenever he watched it. He wore his heart on his sleeve back then. He'd like to think he's more subtle about it now. (He's not)

When he had finally confessed his feelings to Seungkwan after the fan event in Manila, Seungkwan had simply looked at him and said  
"You only like my ass," in a sad tone.  
The same tone of voice he used when he was commenting on the other members' attractiveness, leaving himself out completely.  
That's when Vernon realized his tactical error.  
It had taken multiple post it notes, small gifts and skinship to convince his Boo he loved him from the top of his ever changing hair, down past his lickable moles and squishable cheeks. Over his delightfully sensitive neck and shoulders, beautifully pink responsive nipples, around his damn distracting ass and grabable hips and all the way down his shapely legs to his pretty feet. Not forgetting to detour down his arms to his gorgeous hands.  
Once Seungkwan got that he loved each part of him, that's really when his current issues started. It was like the CoodiNoonas along with Boo Seungkwan were trying to kill him. Suddenly Seungkwan had chapsticks, lip balms and lip tints in every shade or scent of provocative, which he was always retouching. Seungkwan already had a killer pout, this was just unnecessarily distracting.  
Also his pants. His pants started looking like a second skin. Cupping his infamous booty in all the right ways. Vernon knew there was photographical evidence of him staring, but he couldn't help it. The white jeans where the worst.  
Then, just the other day Vernon could've sworn he saw something lacy peeking out over Seungkwan's waistband.  
They were in dance practice and Seungkwan was performing a particularly distracting body roll when his t-shirt rode up on one hip and he saw a flash of white lace.  
Vernon blinked and froze, promptly causing the members closest to him to trip. Mingyu looked up at him from the floor from where he lay with a hurt expression in a pile of long limbs.  
"Sorry hyung" Vernon reached down to help Mingyu up off the floor.  
"No sweat"  
When Vernon next looked up Seungkwan was bent over at the waist, ass in the air, doing some sort of stretch. Vernon felt the blood rush south so fast he got lightheaded.  
"Are you OK there?" Vernon snapped back to reality when Seungcheol waved a hand in front of his face.  
Feeling sweat gathering at his temples and on his top lip, he begged off the rest of practice claiming to not feel well. As he hastily fled the practice room he missed Seungkwan's worried gaze following him.  
"Maybe I should go check on him " Seungkwan started to say making as if to follow Vernon.  
"Oh no you don't Boo Seungkwan!" Hoshi shouted grabbing him and hauling him back to the practice room.

A couple of hours later Vernon was lying in bed, showered and two orgasms down. He'd become quite proficient at rubbing out a quick orgasm in the dorm showers.  
Ever since he and Seungkwan had acknowledged their feelings and started their relationship his right hand had become his best friend. Aside from some steamy make out sessions, heavy petting and some grinding they just hadn't taken the next step. Vernon was willing to wait though, he wasn't about to rush it, he wanted both of them to be completely ready. Honestly with all the porn he'd managed to sneak glances at it all looked rather intimidating.  
He heard the sound of footsteps and loud voices entering the dorm signalling the arrival of his members. Then a quiet tap on the door of his room.  
"Vernonnie" came Seungkwan's voice through the door. "Can I come in? “  
" Yes Seungkwanie"  
The door opened revealing a flushed Seungkwan.  
"Are you OK?“  
“I'm feeling a bit better," Vernon replied.  
The sound of showers being turned on reached him, indicating the others had started washing up.  
"Oh, that's good " Seungkwan said lighting up and a small smile playing on his lips.  
"I wanted to come after you, but Hoshi hyung dragged me back." As he said this Seungkwan pouted, pushing his bottom lip out. It should look ridiculous but all Vernon could think of was those lips wrapped around his dick.  
"Are you sure you're OK? Because you look a bit flushed" At this Seungkwan placed the back of his hand against Vernon's brow and then trailed his hand down to cup his cheek.  
"That's it! We're staying in. There's no way we are going out into the cold with you sick. I'll tell Seungcheol hyung I'm staying behind to take care of you. It's my duty as your boyfriend. You just stay here I'll get something for your fever and get you some soup or something."  
Leaning forward Seungkwan kissed Vernon's forehead. Then he was off flouncing out of the room leaving Vernon to lie there flustered and half hard under the blankets.  
By the time the hyungs and Chan had all left, Seungkwan had returned with a fresh steaming bowl of soup, some rice and a cup of sweet smelling herbal tea on a tray.  
Still in his training clothes he had left Vernon with the food to go and shower.  
"This is my chance," Vernon thought to himself as Seungkwan left the room. He had come to the conclusion that the only way to satisfy his curiosity with regards to Seungkwan's underwear was to investigate it himself. The empty dorm, with Seungkwan other wise occupied seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
Slipping out of the bed on bare feet, he put his ear to the door and heard Seungkwan singing his heart out, clearly audible and pitch perfect over the sound of the shower.  
Quietly he made his way to Seungkwan's room.  
Once there he stopped with his hand on the door handle feeling like a creeper.  
Then all the images of the lace peaking out of Seungkwan's pants, the strange underwear lines he had noticed during one of his staring sessions, passed through his mind. He had to find out what was going on.

XxxxxxxxxX

This lead Vernon to his current situation with the boner, the lacy panties and the wet boyfriend.  
"Erm, it's not what it looks like?" Vernon tried.  
"So you're not just standing there holding my second favourite style of panties, with a boner?"  
Seungkwan cocked his hip and placed his hand on it.  
"Ok, it is what it looks like" Vernon amended.  
"Wait second favourite?"  
"Yes Vernonnie, second favourite. My favourite is the one with the bows on top at the back."  
At the image of Seungkwan's ass wrapped up in lace with bows Vernon let out a groan.  
Seungkwan chuckled like the minx he is.  
"I was wondering when you were going to get curious enough to come looking."  
"You mean you planned this?"  
"No, I was just hopeful"  
"But how did you know I wasn't sick?"  
"You forget that I know you as well as I know myself" Seungkwan replied.  
Suddenly all the pieces fit together in Vernon's mind. The lip balms, pouting, painted on pants and lastly the panties  
"Oh my gosh you little tease!"  
"It's only teasing if you don't intend to put out" Seungkwan replied saucily.  
"I hope I didn't finger myself in the shower for nothing."  
Vernon blinked, then he blinked again.  
Seungkwan saw the exact moment his comment sank in. Vernon's pupils dilated, leaving only a thin rim of hazel iris, his nostrils flared as he exhaled slowly and his cheeks flushed. He took a step forward as Seungkwan stood just inside the doorway. Then another until he was prowling across the room. He pinned Seungkwan to the wall just next to the door inside of the room.  
He pressed his whole body against Seungkwan's damp one.  
"You little tease," his voice had dropped a few registers. He ground his clothed erection against Seungkwan's hip. Seungkwan felt his knees buckle.  
"Oh no you don't," Vernon said reaching into the towel to cup Seungkwan's dick.  
His hand was so large and fingers so long, the tip of his middle finger brushed up against the back of Seungkwan's balls and he gave an involuntary shudder.  
"Oh so you like that?" Vernon's hand moved to cup his balls and play with his perineum, teasingly brushing close to his hole but not close enough.  
Seungkwan felt his knees give in and he started slipping down the wall.  
"No no no naughty boy," admonished Vernon. Pulling Seungkwan closer so that his towel fluttered to the floor forgotten.  
"We're just getting started"  
With that he finally kissed a gasping Seungkwan. All that was heard for the next few moments were gasping moans and whimpers as Vernon thoroughly claimed Seungkwan's mouth.  
A shocked gasp coming from the doorway eventually gained their attention.  
Woozi stood framed in the entrance, frozen in shock holding his guitar aloft.  
"Intruders... I thought...." he muttered stunned. Before turning and all but running away.  
Seungkwan's head banged against the wall as he clenched his eyes closed.  
"So embarrassing"  
"Yes it was" agreed Vernon.  
"I can't believe I didn't close and lock the door."  
"Huh?! That's your biggest concern? “  
" Yes. No one but me gets to see you naked. "  
With this Vernon calmly stepped over closed and locked the door.  
It happened so quickly that Seungkwan barely had time to miss his body heat before he was back. Moulding himself to Seungkwan, his hands drifted behind him to clasp at his ass. His grasping hands spread his ass cheeks slightly, exposing Seungkwan's hole to the cooler room air.  
"Now where were we?"  
"But but Woozi hyung," Seungkwan sputtered.  
"The only butt I'm interested in is the one I'm holding right now."  
He gave Seungkwan's ass cheeks a squeeze, one of his middle fingers brushing over his hole lightly. He felt the stickiness of the lube and the slippery give of the hole.  
"How many fingers?" The question was asked through harsh pants of breath against Seungkwan's neck.  
"Uh...." Seungkwan could barely think.  
"How. Many. Fingers." Each word punctuated by a tap against his hole. "How many fingers did you get up this wet little hole in the shower?"  
This time the pressure was more insistent and the tip of one of Vernon's fingers slid into the welcoming heat.  
Seungkwan felt himself clench around the intrusion.  
"Th-three" he gasped out.  
"Hmm, wonder how much this hole can take?"  
Vernon's index finger continued it's slow slide into Seungkwan until it was all the way in & Vernon started thrusting it in and out.  
"Three... is.... the.... most"  
"Well we'll just have to get you a bit more loose then baby, because three of your fingers is not going to be enough. I don't want to hurt you. I love you. We can stop at any time."  
Seungkwan nodded faintly, but that was enough for Vernon.  
A second finger quickly joined the first, thrusting in and out of Seungkwan. When a third was added Seungkwan winced despite his preparation in the shower.  
" Oh no baby, that won't do. Turn round"  
Wide eyed and dizzy with the desire running through him Seungkwan obeyed without complaint. His cheek against the wall and his body pressed into it as well. Hands descend onto his hips & he heard Vernon drop down to the ground. Next thing he knew hands were caressing his ass, squeezing the globes. He felt his ass jiggling and he tried to clench it out of embarrassment at his perceived failure.  
Suddenly Vernon's voice was heard from much lower down than before.  
"No baby relax, relax. I love your ass. I love the way it moves."  
Vernon made his ass jiggle again.  
Despite his embarrassment Seungkwan unclenched and tried to look over his left shoulder at Vernon. All he ended up doing was pushing his ass into Vernon's face.  
" Yes, baby yes. Stick that beautiful ass out."  
Vernon hissed as he gripped Seungkwan's hips to prevent him from moving away. He needed to reposition his feet in order to remain upright.  
His face turned back to the wall, he couldn't watch.  
"I don't know how you can be embarrassed about this booty baby, it's gorgeous," Vernon muttered placing kisses all over Seungkwan's cheeks.  
Suddenly his cheeks are spread, exposing is hole. Just a split second before it happened Seungkwan felt the gentle brush of Vernon's breath against his hole. Then he put his mouth right over his hole and placed a sucking kiss on it.

Once Vernon started he found himself unable to stop. Seungkwan's hole went from pink and glistening to darker pink, rim swollen and a dark red tinge. He kissed & suckled on the hole itself placing nipping kisses on the surrounding irritated skin.  
Once he leaned back to examine his handy work, he saw Seungkwan was gaping a bit. Not giving him a chance to collect himself Vernon dived back in tongue first. Holding the rim open with his index fingers he worked his tongue deeper and started thrusting rhythmically.  
A hand was suddenly in his hair gripping tight and pulling him deeper into Seungkwan, tongue first.  
The index finger of his right hand holding Seungkwan open slipped in easily, quickly followed by two more fingers.  
Seungkwan moaned above him, gripped a hand in his hair and pushed his ass back towards him. It was so damn hot. God if he wasn't careful he was gonna blow his load in his pants.  
Leaning back again despite Seungkwan's attempts to pull him forward with whimpering protests, Vernon inserted a fourth finger into that hot, blooming hole. It slid in like a dream. Damn how much lube did Seungkwan use in the shower?  
He started thrusting all four fingers in and out now with no resistance. What was even better was that Seungkwan was pushing back in counter point to him, so each thrust in mirrored a backwards roll of Seungkwan's ass.  
"Look at you taking my fingers so well. You look so good you taste so good. Got my dick all hard and leaking for you. Baby. God. Damn. It. I don't want to come in my pants. Please I wanna come inside you. Can I please come inside you? Please baby please? I need you so bad. I made your ass feel so good please?" Vernon was beyond shame as he panted and begged against Seungkwan's ass.  
Watching his fingers sink into Seungkwan's hole was the single hottest thing he'd ever seen. Hands down hotter than any porn.  
He thrust in a couple more times mindlessly begging and pleading as Seungkwan panted against the wall. He must have changed the angle of his thrusts because with the next inward push of his fingers Seungkwan screamed and clenched around his fingers. His back bowing backwards shoving his ass backwards onto Vernon's fingers. By now Vernon was leaking a constant stream of precome onto the front of his tracksuit pants, but he felt as if his arousal had taken a back seat as he knew he'd found Seungkwan's prostate.  
He thrust in again, this time mindful of the angle and was met by another full body shudder as he felt at least two of his finger tips just brush against something inside of Seungkwan, who bucked backwards again.  
"Yes baby, ride my fingers take what you need. Can you come like this? Just with my fingers? Just with me playing with your delicious hole? Can you huh? I think you can. Then I'm going to push you up against this wall, slide my dick into you and you'll feel so good. You'll feel so good inside, so warm, so wet that you're gonna make me come. I'm gonna come in you. Come in you so deep that everyone will know this ass is mine! Does that sound good Seungkwan baby? "  
Utter filth spilling from his lips Vernon angled his hand again as he thrust in. But this time when he felt that bump against his two fingers instead of withdrawing he crooked them and wiggled them slightly against that bump. Apparently that was the magic ticket as Seungkwan shuddered again, then started jerking so much Vernon had to clamp down hard on his hip with his free hand.  
Seungkwan's body bowed backwards even more as he shoved his ass back onto Vernon's fingers and he let out a truly impressive scream as his hole clenched rhythmically around the four fingers. His cock jerked and come splattered against the wall.  
He was still riding the waves of his orgasm when he felt Vernon remove his fingers and stand up from the floor. His erect dick fitted snugly into the valley between his cheeks and the head, still covered by his tracksuit pants, bumped up against Seungkwan's still pulsing hole. By now Seungkwan was only being held up by Vernon and the wall.  
"Baby can I fuck you please. Please can I fuck you?" Vernon begged as he rubbed up against him.  
"I made your ass feel so good. I made you come on my fingers please baby I need to come."  
Another unsteady thrust before Vernon just froze in place.  
"Wait, wait. Only if you want me to. If you're not ready I can just stay like this. This is enough to get me off." The unsteady thrusts resumed.  
"No," Seungkwan croaked out and suddenly Vernon had stepped back, hand cupping the base of his dick through his tracksuit pants and lips clenched together harshly.  
"OK baby," it sounded like it was coming through clenched teeth.  
"OK just give me a second, I just need to calm down. I still love you. Just give me a second."  
"What are you doing?" Seungkwan whisper shrieked, his throat raw from shouting.

"You said no, so I'm"  
"No you idiot. I meant no put your dick in me please."  
Vernon's hand involuntarily clenched down.  
"You can't just say that!"  
“OK OK how about I want your dick give it to me please"  
"You are a menace. Lube?"  
It took Seungkwan a split second longer than he should to realize that was a question at the end.  
He made a vague gesture to his shower caddy, neglected just inside the doorway. Vernon bent and rummaged in it finding a flip top lube.  
He quickly shucked his pants and kicked them off. His dick was almost painfully erect head thwacking wetly above his navel on his abs.  
"Holy.." Seungkwan muttered as Vernon generously applied lube to his dick. Then he stalked over to where Seungkwan was still propping up the wall. Two well lubed fingers posed no challenge for his slightly gaping hole at this point and they slid in easily.  
" Turn around" Vernon whispered in his ear and Seungkwan obeyed with all the grace of a newly born foal. Legs still jittery he collapsed with his back leaning against the wall. Legs spread and Vernon between them  
"Up" seconds later Vernon's hands clasped his thighs, tilted his pelvis up and lifted leaving Seungkwan no choice but to clamp his legs around Vernon's hips.  
"Perfect. Perfect face. Perfect body. Perfect ass. Perfect for me." At these words Vernon leaned forward pushing Seungkwan deeper into the wall. One of his hands left the back of Seungkwan's thigh and gripped his own dick as he thrust up and stepped back slightly, to allow gravity to work.  
The head of his dick slipped unto Seungkwan's heat so easily he didn't even have time to tense up before Vernon had bottomed out.  
Vernon clamped his teeth onto Seungkwan's shoulder in order to gain some measure of control.  
That was promptly shattered when Seungkwan whispered in his ear.  
"Take it. Just take it. It belongs to you. Come in me."  
Vernon could hardly remember what happened next. It was all lost in a haze of sensation. Wet. Hot. Slick. Tight.  
And then as suddenly as it started the sensation expanded like a bubble and burst. He hitched his hips forward, balls swinging up with such force they slapped against Seungkwan's ass cheeks. He felt his balls contract along with his dick inside Seungkwan. His orgasm felt endless, like it was dragged up out of his soul.  
When he came back to himself he still had his teeth clamped onto Seungkwan's neck and Seungkwan was carding his hands through Vernon's hair. His bangs were stuck to his forehead but Seungkwan was scritching the hair at the base of his neck and murmuring into his ear.

"Yes. God. Vernonnie. Oh my God yes. I can feel you so deep inside me. Your come is inside me, marking me."  
Vernon's cock gave a valiant twitch before it slipped out and he lowered Seungkwan to the floor.  
He knew he had a dopey look on his face when he looked down at Seungkwan. But that didn't matter because Seungkwan had an equally smitten look on his face as he reached up and cupped Vernon's cheek. Vernon lowered his head until their foreheads touched and they just breathed, staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
Moments later Seungkwan's face gave an involuntary twinge and he said:  
"Much as I love you, I feel awkward standing here with your come leaking out of my ass and my come drying on the wall and on my chest. Let's wash up before the other members come back."  
Vernon just full on beamed at him.  
"I love you too, my Boo"  
"Aish, this kid" Seungkwan clicked his tongue in agitation.  
He bent over and picked up his towel, grabbed his caddie and flounced off towards the shower. Vernon couldn't help but smile as he watched him walk away.  
"Damn, hate to have you go but do I love to watch you leave" he thought as he followed after Seungkwan. Grabbing a clean towel from one of his drawers.

XxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Seungcheol was horrified to find out that two out of the maknae line hadn't eaten supper after he discovered the now cold soup, rice and tea in Vernon's room. Vernon had been found in Seungkwan's room, snuggled up behind him in a borrowed t-shirt and boxers.  
"How could they have neglected to eat? Aish these kids."  
Seungcheol was so busy muttering he failed to notice the way Seungkwan couldn't meet Woozi's eyes. That Woozi blushed each time he glanced up at Vernon and Seungkwan. And that Vernon looked like the cat that had caught the canary, with the biggest grin on his face, that softened into an awestruck smile each time he looked down at the boy tucked up against him.  
Seungkwan for his part was dressed rather oddly in a scarf, tied into an elaborate bow and sitting gingerly on a cushion.  
Seungcheol may have missed these things but Hoshi wasn't as unobservant.

End


End file.
